


Friends and Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Galileo, F/M, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-10
Updated: 2001-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't want us to become lovers and then hate eachother.





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's  
Going to Jail. Also a minor one from Galileo.

Summary: Post-ep for SGTE-SGTJ

Category: CJ/Toby

  


CJ opened the door to her apartment and shut the door  
behind her. It had been a long day, and she was  
monumentally glad to be home. The guys had invited  
her to go out with them, but she had decided against  
it. She took her jacket off and laid it on the chair.  
She then sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe  
what she had sat during the staff meeting that  
morning. It had probably happened because she and Toby  
had been making out quite frequently as of late.  
Sighing she laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

She was awakened a couple of hours later, by the  
sound of someone knocking on her door. She stumbled  
towards the door, and opened it.

"Toby?"

"Hi."

She stepped aside and let him in. "To what do I owe  
this honor?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

"Toby you see me all day."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay."

"You had a small Freudian slip today, didn't you?"

She laughed. "Are you referring to when I said you  
wanted to make out with me?"

"Yes I am."

"Wonder why I said that?"

"Because we have been making out a lot lately."

"That would be one of the other reasons."

"One?"

"You had the same in your eyes that you have just  
before you kiss me."

"Do I have that look now?"

"I think you know the answer to that." She smiled.

"Yeah." He said stepping towards her.

She watched him walk towards her. She reached her  
hands out to him, and he took them in his for a  
minute. He then put his hands on her waist and pulled  
her to him. He kissed her gently. She deepened the  
kiss as they moved towards the couch. They kissed for  
several minutes, before Toby broke it off.

"I should go." He whispered, but he didn't move away  
from her at all.

"If you say so." She didn't move away from him  
either.

"We have to stop doing this."

"I don't see why."

"CJ..."

CJ moved slightly leaning against the cushions of the  
couch. "We don't have to stop doing this. In fact I  
don't think we should stop."

"CJ we both know what will happen if we don't stop."

"I should certainly hope so!" She said getting up.  
"What would be so bad about that?"

"CJ we are friends..."

"Yes we are."

"Our friendship means a lot to me. I don't want to  
ruin it."

"Who says this would ruin it?"

"CJ there is a possibility..."

"Yes, I'll agree there is a possibility..."

"I'm glad you agree..."

"Will you let me finish!"

"You didn't let me!" Toby cried.

"I knew what you were going to say!"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." She said. "Yes, there is a possibility  
that we could lose our friendship. I think we already  
know that we are more than friends. I don't want to  
look back and wonder what might have been."

"I don't want us to become lovers and then hate each  
other."

"I don't think we could ever hate each other."

Toby stared at her without saying anything.

"I told you months ago that I was great in bed." CJ  
said. "Aren't you even mildly curious about that?"

"I would say that I'm more than curious."

"Okay." She said as she put her hands behind her  
back.

He stood and went to her, moving her hands from  
behind her back just before he kissed her. As they  
were kissing she could feel Toby pulling her shirt out  
of her pants.

"So," He said as his fingers rested on the top  
button, "which way is it to your bedroom?"

She laughed and pulled him back for another kiss as  
he slipped the shirt from her shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ woke the next morning and stretched her arm across  
the bed. She realized she was in bed alone. Groaning,  
she turned over and opened her eyes as Toby walked out  
of the bathroom.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after seven."

"It's Saturday."

"Yes."

"We can sleep in."

"It's Saturday."

"Oh." She said. "I'm sorry my brain doesn't seem to  
be functioning at the moment. Of course last night  
could have something to do with my brain's current  
nonfunctioning state."

"Are you certain it wasn't this morning that did  
that?" Toby grinned.

"It could have been. You could come back here later,  
and I'll fix us a brunch."

"Okay."

"About what time will you be back?"

"Around noon."

"Then I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay."

"You were going to tell me you were leaving?"

He sat down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I  
was going to tell you I was leaving."

"Okay." She murmured sleepily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Toby came back around noon, he found CJ sitting  
at the kitchen table. He sat down in one of the other  
chairs. "I though you were going to fix brunch?"

"I am."

"And it doesn't require you being in the kitchen?"

"Nope."

"Were did you order it from?"

"For your information I am fixing a coffee cake."

"Okay."

"Okay." She said as she got up to check on it.

He followed her. "You were right."

"I know I am usually right, but what was I right  
about this time?"

"When you said we were more than friends."

"So last night and this morning gave you that idea?"

"Yes."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"We're still friends, but we are also..."

"We are also lovers." He finished.

"Yeah." She smiled.

He kissed her passionately for several minutes until  
she moved away. "What?"

"You're distracting me. I don't want the cake to  
burn."

"Okay."

"It comes out of the oven in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

"It will have to cool off for awhile before we can  
eat it."

"Oh?"

"I'm certain we can find something to do while it's  
cooling off."

"Come here."

"As soon as I take this out." She said as the timer  
went off. She took the cake out of the oven, sat it on  
the cooling rack, and then moved into his arms.

  


The End.


End file.
